


One Year Later

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Questionable Coping Mechanisms, questionable flirting methods, these two are disasters basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of Arl Howe's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

“You know,” Anders said as he sat on the floor in naught but his smallclothes. About halfway through their first bottle of wine, they’d decided that the room was too warm for the amount of clothes they’d been wearing and had disrobed. Sitting on the floor instead of the bed seemed like the logical choice after that.  “You know, you never did tell me why we’re getting drunk.”

Nathaniel took another pull from the bottle of wine he clutched to his chest like a plush bear. “It’s a special ccoccasion.”

“Tuesday?” Anders said, tugging the bottle away from Nathaniel to take a swig. They’d smuggled a decent amount of alcohol from the keep’s cellars, and it was almost impressive how much wine it had taken for them to reach their current state of drunkenness. And he’d thought being a Grey Warden would be miserable.

“No. ‘s… ‘s the anniversary of my father’s death. When the Warden-Commander,” he trailed off, making a stabbing motion at the air. “An’ he died. He’s dead, Anders.”

Anders took Nathaniel’s hand, almost spilling the remainder of the wine in the process. “Sorry.”

Nathaniel leaned to press his lips against Anders’ shoulder. “Don’t be. He was… he wasn’t nice.”

“That’s a… you know. Under-whatever,” Anders said, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Nathaniel’s warm breath on his skin.

“But he was my _father_ , you know?” he said, and Anders was pretty sure there were starving orphans who sounded less pathetic and miserable. His voice broke as he said, “I loved him. I think.”

Anders nodded. The words he’d planned to say evaporated in his mouth when Nathaniel began kissing his way up his neck. When Nathaniel’s mouth was near his ear, he slurred, “He would have hated you.”

Nathaniel nipped at his earlobe before adding, “Maker, he would’ve. Imagine it. If he found out… Free Marches again, if I was lucky.”

Anders blinked. As far as flirtation strategies went, it certainly got points for originality. It was probably a good thing he hadn’t initiated their relationship that way, though. He tilted his head to allow Nathaniel easier access to his neck, letting his eyes flutter shut as Nathaniel sucked at the spot right behind his ear. Nathaniel ran a hand down Anders’ chest, stopping on his hip and caressing it with his thumb. He toyed with the top of Anders’ smallclothes, tugging them down ever so slightly.

Anders shifted to straddle him, bumping noses with Nathaniel in the process. Deciding to make the most of their proximity, he kissed Nathaniel, nearly missing his mouth entirely. Anders moaned as Nathaniel decided to focus his attention on the hollow of his throat, kissing and sucking on it gently. Even if he hadn’t imbibed a ridiculous amount of alcohol, he could have become drunk just from touching Nathaniel.

Nathaniel tugged at Anders’ smallclothes once again, and he lifted his hips just enough to slide them down. When Nathaniel attempted to remove his own, Anders fell off of his lap, spilling the last of the wine.

“Leave it,” Nathaniel said when Anders attempted to clean the mess. He pulled him back onto his lap, saying, “And since you’re involved, he’d send you ‘way. Tower, probably. Ask the templars to think of a special punishment for you.”

“Do we really have to talk about you dad right now?” Anders said a little breathlessly as Nathaniel cupped his ass and desperately trying to ignore Nathaniel’s latest addition to his father’s hypothetical reaction to them. “ _Right now_ , right now?”

For a moment, Nathaniel looked so dejected that Anders considered taking back his words and listening to what had to be the strangest attempt at dirty talk he’d ever heard, but Nathaniel brightened almost immediately. “You’re right. Forget him. He’s dead, an’ I have you.”

“That’s the spirit,” Anders said, tilting Nathaniel’s chin up to kiss him, slow and sweet as cheap wine before growing more desperate with each passing second. Nathaniel pulled the tie out of Anders’ hair, shaking it out at the roots so it fluffed out slightly. When he’d accomplished that, he reached to open the nightstand with one hand, catching Anders in the ribs with the drawer as he did so. There was a good chance it would leave a bruise, but he’d worry about that when alcohol wasn’t acting as an anaesthetic.

“Sorry,” he said, his mouth centimetres away from Anders’. Anders made a noise that was the vocal equivalent of a shrug and kissed his nose.

Nathaniel fished the jar of oil out of the nightstand and placed it beside them. When he’d managed to unscrew it after knocking it over several times, he dipped his fingers in the oil and reached behind Anders to begin stretching him. Anders gasped and rocked down onto Nathaniel’s fingers, digging his nails into Nathaniel’s scalp as he twisted the fingers inside of him. When Anders nodded to show he was ready, Nathaniel removed his fingers and slicked up, letting him sink down onto him.

It was fast, filled with messy kisses and grasping hands and panted promises of love. Nathaniel’s fingernails dug into Anders’ hips as he pulled Anders down with each thrust, his desperation to distract himself from memories of his father evident in each action. Anders tried to make each kiss a searing reminder that Nathaniel had moved past his time in the Free Marches, and every touch highlighted how much had changed in the span of a year. By the time they’d finished, their previous conversation had dissolved into the ether, leaving only drunken bliss.

Anders moved to climb off of Nathaniel, but he was held in place. Nathaniel kissed him and said, “He definitely would have hated you.”

 

 


End file.
